A Vow of Slience
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Hank starts to get worried after not seeing Tucker and Libby for a few days. As he starts asking around, he only comes up with more questions. Last chap:Tucker finally tells Hank about his mother.
1. A Vow of Silence

"**...I already miss Tucker :( I wish RP could make him a regular character. Wouldn't that be epic?R&R?..Spolier (the character Oliver is the spolier) for In Vino Veritas... Will most likely be a two-part story, even if both parts are pretty short..."**

A Vow of Silence

Hank Lawson was starting to get worried. He hadn't seen Tucker, Libby, or Oliver in almost three days. He had asked around about the sudden disappearing act the three teens seemed to have pulled, but he ended up with more questions that answers.

"Oh, is it that time of year again? You won't see them for a few more days, then. Happens every year. Don't worry, they'll be back in action before you know it." Mrs. Newberg had answered. "Poor boy, but at least he has Libby to help him get through it."

"Yeah, it's not unusual. Every time this year in summer, he hides out in that big 'ol house of his with his girlfriend at his side. After a few days, they come out, but Tucker doesn't say a word for a few days. I don't know if anyone knows exactly why, though." Alan Ryder replied when Hank asked him about Tucker.

"Give him some time, Hank. Nothing's medically wrong with him." Jill answered vaguely.

Finally, it seemed like Hank had found someone who knew what was going on with Tucker. "I will, I just want to know what's going on. It seems the Hamptons residents are kind of split on knowing and not knowing, and I think I deserve to be on the knowing side."

"Every year, Tucker locks himself in his house for three days, and for the rest of the week he takes a vow of silence."

"Why? I mean, I don't mean to pride, but it seems kind of odd for a kid to take a vow of silence."

"You're right, it is odd. And yes, I know why." Jill sighed. "It's his mother, Hank. I don't know what he told you about her, but she died when he was really young...and in front of him."

"So it's like a grieving process. He stays home, doesn't talk, stays pretty secluded from the rest of the world." Hank said, filling in the blanks.

"Exactly." Jill replied., nodding her head all the while. "Unfortunately, that's all I know. He keeps a pretty low key to begin with, but to see him completely silent is pretty strange. It weirds me out every year, but I guess you get used to it, you know?"

"Yeah." Hank agreed, sounding a little fazed. "Uh, thanks Jill. I appreciate you telling me that. I'll catch up with you later."

"Of course." Jill said, putting on a fake smile for Hank's sake. Without another word, Hank left the room...

Tucker Bryant closed his eyes, pressing back the horrible memories from when he was just a little boy. Libby held his hand all the while, trying her best to support her boyfriend as the memories hit him like bricks. Every year, she would stand by his side, ready to be his support whenever he needed it. She helped him through the break downs and mental flashbacks- the nightmares and the cries for comfort. She didn't mind, though. Tucker needed her, and she knew how desperately he needed her. She couldn't imagine losing a parent- let alone seeing them die in front of her- and she knew what a mental toll it took on Tucker.

Suddenly, she felt his hand slip out of hers, his body leaving the floor next to her. Tucker wiped away a tear before pointing toward the hall bathroom. After a nod from Libby, he closed the bathroom door.

She understood that he wouldn't talk for a few days, even if just to say that he was going to the bathroom. Libby knew he was doing it to honor his mother, a woman he barely knew. Once Tucker shut the door, she leaned back against the hallway wall and waited.

A few minutes later, Libby was starting to get worried. It had been almost ten minutes, and he was still in the bathroom. Feeling that something was wrong, she stood up and knocked on the door.

"Tucker, are you okay?" she called. "Just...knock on the door once if you are." No response. "Okay Tucker, you're starting to scare me now." Still, there was no knock. "That's it; I'm coming in!" Libby forcefully pushed the door in, gasping when she opened it. Tucker was crouched on the floor, his leg bleeding. She watched as her boyfriend pointed toward the sink, where she saw the broken glass soap dispenser. Once she saw the pieces of glass and the soap itself laid across the floor, she realized what had happened. Tucker's shaking hands had dropped it on the floor and a piece had cut his leg.

"I'm calling Hank." she said before rushing to reach her cell phone from down the hall. Tucker gave her a nod that she barely recognized as she darted out of the bathroom. Tears pooled from his face- not from his leg, but from what had caused his hands to shake so violently. Every summer, the memories can flooding back, and he couldn't stop them. Squinting his eyes from the pain, Tucker titled his head back against the wall, waiting for Libby to return...

Libby dialed the too-familiar number, waiting impatiently for the 'good doctor' to answer.

"Hank here." he greeted.

"Hank, Tucker needs you." Libby said, pushing back her unshed tears.

"Is he bleeding?" Hank asked, concern oozing in his voice.

"Yeah." she choked out, her tears now visible.

"Alright, I'm on my way. You know what to do in the meantime." Hank replied. Libby could hear things moving around in the background, most likely Hank searching for his keys or medical bag, Libby guessed.

"Thanks, Hank. Just...just hurry."

"I know."

The line went blank on both ends.

Dropping her cell phone, Libby rushed back to Tucker's side, ready to support him as they waited for Hank to finally arrive...

"**...Horrible ending spot, I know. And I know I should be updating my other stories, but I just have no inspiration for them! Honest! One more chap, I think, maybe two-but no more than that. R&R...?" **


	2. Grief Stricken

"**...I feel bad for ignoring my other stories, but I like this one :) R&R?..." **

A Vow of Silence-Chapter 2

Grief-Stricken

Hank Lawson ran up to the Bryant household, banging on the door as soon as he reached it. Libby opened it immediately. She didn't waste time on casual 'hellos' or 'how are yous'; she pulled Hank into the upstairs bathroom where her bleeding boyfriend laid.

"What happened?" he asked as he started fussing over Tucker.

"He...he went to the bathroom, but when he went to wash his hands, his hands were shaking so bad that he dropped the glass soap dispenser." Libby said, the words rushing from her lips. It was obvious that she was on the verge on panicking again, and Hank knew that if she did it wouldn't help the situation any.

"Calm down, Libby. He'll be fine. It's not as bad as it looks, which, considering he's a hemophiliac, is a very good thing. Get the factor-8 pack, okay?" Hank asked.

"Yes, of course." Libby said, pushing back tears as she descended down the stairs.

Hank turned his attention back to Tucker, who had a pen in his hand and a piece of paper on the floor. Hank watched as Tucker scribbled something out and flipped it over for Hank. It read two simple words: I'm sorry.

"What are you sorry for?" Hank asked. But before Tucker could write out a response, Libby came back. Tucker threw the paper aside and placed the pen underneath the sink so Libby wouldn't know.

"I got it." Libby announced.

"Good, give it to me." Obediently, Libby passed the pack over to Hank. He set it up for Tucker, who then took it over. "You should be fine." Hank smiled. "You know, you've been lucky so far. All the bleedings you've experienced so far have either clotted on their own or you had a doctor around to fix things. I'm glad, you know."

"Just imagine if he had gone on that African Safari." Libby added.

"Yeah, really." Hank said with a tight smile. "You feeling okay, Tucker?" Tucker just nodded his head, keeping his eyes downcast. "Do you want me to stay to make sure things run smoothly?" Tucker shook his head no this time. With that, Hank went to stand up, but Tucker grabbed his arm, stopping him. "What is it?" Tucker reached back over to the pad of paper and then pen he had gotten rid of just minutes earlier. He wrote out, 'Stay.'

"But you wanted me to leave..."

'No, I didn't want you to stay for medical reasons.' Tucker wrote.

"Then why do you want me to stay?" Hank asked.

'I need you.'

The sentence took him by surprise. Tucker needed him. He could help but feel a little happy about that, but it also upset him. Tucker was too young to need emotional help- he was too young to go through what he had to need the help in the first place.

'And I need you to know.' Tucker added.

"Know what?" Hank asked.

"What happened his mom." Libby spoke up. Then, she turned her head to Tucker. "I think you should tell him, Tucker." Tucker just nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"You don't have to tell me." Hank said.

'I want to.' Tucker wrote. 'Not now, though. I want you to hear the story.'

"Of course." Hank said, nodding his head. "I understand."

"Thanks Hank, for everything." Libby said with a hint of a smile.

"No problem, Libby. I'm glad you called." Hank reassured.

Suddenly, Libby's phone rang three times, warning that she had gotten a text. She quickly read it before sighing loudly. "I am so sorry Tucker, but I have to go. My parents want me home for the night- we have company over."

'I understand. Thanks for staying so long.' Tucker wrote.

Libby gave Tucker a quick kiss before leaving, a fake smile plastered on her face.

As soon as Libby left, Tucker looked at Hank, his eyes sad and watery. Hank frowned as he approached the younger boy. He extended his hand for Tucker to grab, which the young boy did. Tucker leaned against Hank as he escorted him into the living room. He sat down on the couch next to him,letting Tucker lean his head on his shoulder. He let himself cry with Hank watching, something he never used to do.

"You can cry, Tucker. No one's going to say anything about it." Hank whispered. Tucker nodded his head; he already knew that. He tried to control how much he cried, though, but with little success. Before he knew it, he was balling his fists up and trying to stop his erratic breathing pattern. Hank pulled Tucker closer, letting him go through the phases of grief. He had done the same thing for Evan when their own mother had passed away. He held him as he gently stroked his hair. He was too familiar with the position that Tucker had been put in, and he knew too well how much pain Tucker was in.

The two friends stayed in that position for the rest of the night. Hank didn't mind, though. He didn't want to leave Tucker alone, and he was glad that he wasn't trying to push him away. Finally, after hours and hours of crying, Tucker fell to sleep, but even in his dreams the grief stayed with him...

"**...Next chap will be up by tomorrow and will tell what really happened to Tucker's mother. It will also be the last chap- you have been warned! Thnx for reading! R&R?..." **


	3. Little Boy Lost

"**...Well, here it is-the last chap! Thnx for reading everyone! How about one last review? :)"**

A Vow of Silence-Chapter 3

Little Boy Lost

Tucker Bryant woke up alone on his couch. As he blinked his eyes opened, he found a worried-looking Hank Lawson hovering over him.

"Hey Goose, good to see you're awake." Hank smiled. "I made some breakfast- I hope you don't mind. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up." Like magic, a plate of food appeared in front of Tucker. "Oh, Libby called. She's on her way over." Tucker gave Hank a nod, still tired from crying so much last night.

The rest of the day was a lot like the three before it- wake up, eat, listen to Libby-and now Hank-talk, watch movies, play games, keep busy. Throughout the week, he knew he would have random flashbacks and would completely blank out. Once he were over, though, he'd start crying uncontrollably. After a few minutes, he would finally calm down and they would continue doing whatever they were before the flashback had came.

The week had gone by slowly and painfully. Nothing much happened, and they managed to avoid any more bleeding incidents. Libby and Hank took turns watching over Tucker, allowing Hank to still do his job and allowing Libby to go home for a few hours.

The last day of Tucker's vow, Libby and Hank decided it would be good to get Tucker outside of the house, seeing as the younger man hadn't left in almost an entire week. Silently agreeing, Tucker put on his shoes and followed his friends out.

They had decided to go for a walk around the Hamptons. Tucker smiled as he listened to Hank and Libby talk. It was nice to be out of his house for a change.

"Tucker!" someone from behind them called. They all turned around, only to be greeted by Mrs. Newberg.

"Oh, his Mrs. Newberg." Hank greeted as she caught up to them.

'Tucker, I was just about to give you a call." she smiled. "I wanted to confirm that17-year-old boy to be there?" Tucker offered a nod, letting her know that he could attend. "Great! Oh, you two are coming as well, right?"

"Yeah, we'll be there." Libby reassured.

"Alright, just one more question and I'll let you three be on your way." she said with a wink. Then, she turned to Tucker. "Chicken or steak?" Tucker put one finger up. "Is something wrong?" she frowned, taking the sign as meaning 'give me a minute,please'.

"Uh,no. Nothing's wrong with him." Hank said.

"Then why can't the poor boy speak?"

"He took a vow of silence- for his mother." Libby answered.

Realization finally washed over her as she remembered hearing the story from Boris and Marshal Bryant. Suddenly, without warning, she pulled Tucker into a hug. "I'm sorry Tucker, I completely forgot! My memory is paper thin anymore." Finally, she let him go. Tucker gave her a smile, telling her it was okay. "Well, I've bugged you enough. I'll see you all later."

After the Newerg incident, nothing much happened. They ate out for lunch, went shopping, saw a movie, and showed Hank some of their favorite Hamptons hotspots. At around 10pm, Libby drove Hank home and dropped Tucker off at his house. They had both planned on talking to Hank tomorrow about his mother, and they wanted to be well-rested for the emotionally draining conversation...

The next morning, Hank was standing in the Bryants' living room, readying himself for what what Tucker was going to tell him. He only had to wait a few minutes; Tucker and Libby were walking down the stairs a few minutes after Hank had arrived.

"I see you got the key I sent over," Tucker started with a smile, "and the note."

"Yeah, your manservant dropped by late last night." Hank nodded. "Grieving over with?"

"Finally." Libby smiled as she leaned over to kiss Tucker. "I miss his voice."

"I do have to admit that it was nice seeing you two, and not on patient-doctor time." Hank commented. After a round of nods and smiles, Hank started talking again. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"My mother." Tucker replied quietly. "Uh, you probably want to sit down. This is going to be a long story." With a nod, Hank sat down. "I was..." Tucker cleared his throat, deciding to start over again. "She died eleven years ago..."

_11 Years Ago_

_Tucker Bryant clutched to his mother's side as he looked out of the window of the airplane. _

"_Relax Tucker, we're not going to crash. And besides, we're going to see your father! Isn't that great?" she tried to reassure. Tucker just shook his head, his eyes never leaving the view outside of the window._

_Suddenly, there was a violent jerk. Tucker hid his head on his mother's shoulder, trying to hide himself from view. "Shh, relax. It's just a little turbulence." _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse the bumpy ride. It seems as though we're passing through a storm, but don't worry! We're just about to pass it by." a peppy-sounding attendant announced. _

_But her reassurance didn't last long, especially when right after the plane dropped almost twenty feet. Everyone on the plane screamed and clutched on to their loved ones. Then, a new voice on the overhead confirmed everyone's worst fears._

"_Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking. We've got a bit of bad news- the storm has bent part of our left wing, and we've lost all contact with ground control. Now, would everyone please move to the right side of the plane in an orderly fashion? We're about to land onto a small airplane land a little sooner than expected. From there, you will all be escorted over to receive complimentary transportation to your final locations. Now, everyone stay calm, we're going to be fine..."_

_In a sense, the pilot was right. Had the storm not shoved a violent gush of wind at them, they would've been fine. But as the passengers exited the plane, the wind hit them hard and cut the ripped wing off the plane. _

_Tucker's mother saw the piece of metal swing over to her son's direction. She saw that he was going to get hit and immediately ran in front of him. "Tucker!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around her son. Her body took all of the wing's hit- shredding her back in half. _

"_MOM!" Tucker cried once the wing was off of her. "MOM!" _

_His cries called the attention of the MEs working the scene. The rushed over to Tucker and his mom, pulling him off of her. They grabbed hold of the boy, trying to calm him as hyperventilated. "Hey, hey, it's okay." a female officer said. Her words didn't help, though, and Tucker was soon escorted into an ambulance. He screamed at them, demanding that they let him stay. The paramedics just held him down on a gurney, telling him that his leg was bleeding and that he needed to go to the hospital for stitches. Tucker whimpered as they probed his body for other cuts and bruises. A young male paramedic, no older than 25, pushed his longish hair out hi his face, shushing him as he struggled with the grasps that held his body down. The man's hand felt his forehead, announcing out loud that he had a slight fever. Then, he leveled with the boy's body and held his hand. _

"_Can you tell me your name?" he asked. _

"_T-Tucker Br-Br-Bryant." he stuttered back. _

"_Good, good." the man said, sensing the boy's sudden panic. "Stuttering is normal. Don't worry about it." Tucker only nodded once for a response. "Is there anything medical relevant that I should know?" He knew that he was pressing his luck by asking Tucker about medical issues, but if there was something serious, he knew the boy would know he needed to mention it. _

"_Y-yeah." Tucker answered with a cough. "He-hemo-phil..." But that was all he could manage to get out. His throat felt like it was on fire, and he wanted to see his mother. _

"_You have hemophilia?" the young paramedic asked. Tucker nodded a yes. He suddenly felt very tired; he recognized it as a sign that he was bleeding too much. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he was just was exhausted..._

"_Stay with me Tucker. Try to stay awake." the paramedic urged. Then,in Spanish, he said, "He has hemophilia. Hurry!" _

_Tucker could feel the ambulance gaining speed as they rushed down the street. He was on the verge on passing out by the time he felt the gurney being rushed inside a building. He could hear people shouting in what he supposed was Spanish. They stopped for a minute-that was when the yelling started. _

"_He ha hemophilia! We need to find out what his blood type it!" the paramedic that had been with Tucker shouted, still speaking Spanish. _

"_Ask the boy if there's anyone here that could help us fill in the blanks for us! I am NOT treating a hemophiliac until I know what blood type he is! If I do, we could kill him!" a woman hissed. _

"_And he could die just sitting there in a gurney!" the paramedic argued. _

"_Just ask him or get him out of my hospital!" she shouted back. _

_Finally, the man knelt down next to Tucker again, whispering. "Is there anyone here we could contact for you? The hospital administrator won't treat you until we have someone to contact." _

"_M-my father...Marshal Br-ryant." _

"_Thank you." he said with a smile, gently caressing his hair before standing upright again. Then, to anyone who could hear him, he shouted in both English and Spanish, "Does anyone know a Marshal Bryant?" _

_A series of nos' sounded out through the hospital, but there was one 'yes.' _

"_I saw him a few hours ago, actually. He's in town for business." A tall man with dark brown hair said. _

"_Go find him!" the paramedic shouted back. _

"_Is the situation urgent?" _

"_Yes." he growled back, obviously losing his patience. _

"_I'll call him, then, and I will let you talk to him. We could get some information from him via phone." _

"_Thank you." With that, the phone was handed to him. _

"_Hello?" a man answered. _

"_Marshal Bryant, your son is in the hospital..." _

_A Few Hours Later_

_Tucker didn't know what had happened. All he remembered was his mother being killed, being in an ambulance, the hospital administrator refusing to treat him, and then him passing out. He noted that he was still alive, which, all in all, was a very good thing. _

"_Tucker?" a voice said. He couldn't hear right, though. Everything sounded like he was under water. He concentrated a few minutes on getting his five senses back in shape before responding. _

"_Dad?" he guessed._

"_Hey, it's me." he said as he kissed his son's forehead._

"_Mom-she's...she's..." By this point, Tucker was in tears again. He knew he should be happy, though. It was a miracle that the Cuban hospital had treated him, let alone save his life. But all he could think of was the plane's wing being viciously ripped off and striking his mother's back- ripping it open. He screamed as the memory flooded into his mind. _

_Marshal's arms were automatically wrapped around his son when he started to scream. He rocked his son back and forth, trying to comfort him as his entire body shook..._

Present Day

"Things were pretty rough for a while." Tucker said, wiping tears out of his eyes. Hank found himself doing the same-Libby as well. "I...I got really depressed, and...and..." Tucker's hand started shaking, his voice quivering. Libby took his hands, prodding him to take his time.

"You didn't try to...kill yourself, did you?" Hank asked, sadness lacing his voice.

"No." Tucker reassured. "But I thought about it. I never...hurt myself, though. I wasn't that stupid."

"Thank god." Hank whispered.

"Things were pretty bad, though. After I got depressed, dad started drinking, and shortly after, drinking wasn't cutting it." Tucker said.

"And that's when he first started drugs." Hank said, the pieces of the stories finally unfolding and coming together.

"Yeah." Tucker sighed.

"I'd say that I'm sorry, but it wouldn't change anything. I've been where you are, Tucker. My mom died too, and my father took off shortly afterward. I know how it feels to lose a mother, but I don't know what it's like to watch your mother die in front of you."

"It was really hard." Tucker whispered. Libby wiped tears from her boyfriend's eyes, squeezing his hands in her own.

Suddenly, Hank's phone started ringing. He looked from Tucker to Libby before glaring at his phone. It was a text message from Divya:

_Medical Emergency at Haley's Restaurant. Cook passed out._

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go."

"It's okay." Tucker said. "I understand."

"We can talk later, alright?" Hank said as he stood up to gather his things.

"Thanks-for everything." Tucker said with a sincere smile.

"Any time, Goose." With one final look at the two teens, Hank left...

Tucker and Libby held each other's hands as they laid down on the couch. She watched as a small row of tears fell on his cheek, his eyes glistening.

"Little boy lost finally came home." she whispered.

"I take it you found the newspaper underneath my bed?"

"Yeah." she replied. " 'Little Boy Lost' was the headline. There's a picture of your mother on it. She looks so much like you."

"I used to get that all the time." Tucker smiled, his head lost in thoughts.

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I may not have known her very well, but she was still my mom..."

"I know." Libby sighed, pulling a blanket over top of them.

As Tucker and Libby laid on the couch together, Tucker thought about everything that had happened in his life, but then it all came back to this moment in time- him and Libby, laying down on a couch with Hank within driving distance.

For the first time in over a week, Tucker smiled...

"**...That's it! YAY! There will most likely be a OneShot sequel focusing more on Tucker, Hank, and Marshal. Thnx for reading! R&R?..." **


End file.
